Memories
by starsone15
Summary: – Que envidia… – Suspiró pesadamente el de cabello lacio. Sí, hasta cierto punto sentía algo de envidia al ver a esos tres tan felices – Seguramente esa envidia es real (...) Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello… – Su voz se volvió melancólica a medida que hablaba – Vaya… había olvidado esto… – Su voz perdía volumen a cada palabra – Incluso perdí la noción del tiempo… –
1. Prologue

**Hola a todos!**

 **Sólo soy una fanática más de esta preciosa historia escrita por Akane Shimizu, por lo mismo pido disculpas ante algo que no coincida en este fanfic.**

 **Esto parte al ver que la mayoría de las historias se centran en U1146 y AE3803, y los amo como pareja, pero sobre los demás personajes hay poco. Por lo mismo aproveché lo visto en una viñeta para inspirarme y escribir algo sobre U2048.**

 **Hataraku Saibou/Cells at work! Pertenece a Akane Shimizu**

 **Sobre la viñeta en la cual me inspiré , aún no encuentro el nombre del autor original, apenas lo tenga lo añadiré a este espacio.**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día más de trabajo, lo que se podría determinar como "normal" dentro del cuerpo humano. Un par de bacterias ingresaron por el sistema respiratorio, por lo que los neutrófilos rápidamente comenzaron una persecución, y después unas horas lograron encontrar a todos los infiltrados.

Tras fagocitar las bacterias, el escuadrón más conocido de leucocitos se encontraba reunido cerca de los pulmones. 1146 y 2048 bebían té, mientras que 4989, 2626 y 2001 comían unos panecillos. Descansaban en una banca a la vez que hacían guardia, la temporada invernal ya había comenzado, y en los últimos días muchas bacterias habían intentado invadir el cuerpo entrando por ese sector.

– ¿Estás buscando a la eritrocito? – U1146 observaba el lugar detenidamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el de cabellos más alborotados –

– ¿Y acaso tú no estás interesado? Desde que la eritrocito de 1146 tiene kouhai, siempre estás atento de por dónde están ellas – Desde hace unos días, 2626 percibió el interés de U4989 por AE4201 –

– ¿De qué hablan? – 1146 estaba concentrado en asegurarse de que ninguna bacteria se infiltrara, por lo que no entendía de que hablaba el de flequillo largo –

– No te atrevas a hablar de eso, que yo sé muy bien sobre tu interés en la sempai de la eritrocito –

– Por lo menos yo no tengo vergüenza en admitirlo – Rápidamente se inició un cruce de palabras entre los dos glóbulos blancos –

– ¿Sobre qué hablan ellos dos? – 2001 junto a 2048 se encontraban alejados del grupo, hacia donde se dirigió 1146 al no entender mucho de la situación –

– No creo que valga la pena saber – Le respondió tranquilamente 2001 – Por cierto ¿Me acompañan a por un té? – Los otros dos aceptaron, y con calma caminaron hacia la dispensadora, en donde, aprovechando la instancia, ambos optaron por servirse otro vaso. Cuando regresaron, junto a los otros dos, se encontraban las chicas de rojo compartiendo unos bocadillos –

– Hakkekyu-san! – La pelirroja saludó al mencionado desde la distancia, acción que el neutrófilo respondió acelerando un poco el paso hasta unirse al grupo –

A lo lejos, 2001 y 2048 decidieron no interrumpir el momento, y optaron por no sumarse al encuentro aún.

– Que envidia… – Suspiró pesadamente el de cabello lacio. Sí, hasta cierto punto sentía algo de envidia al ver a esos tres tan felices.

Era gracioso ver a 2626 intentando llamar la atención de la mayor. 4989 también daba algo de risa, a ese paso terminaría por espantar a la joven eritrocito. Y sobre los otros dos, ellos tenían una química perfecta, 1146 debía ser un estúpido para no percibir los sentimientos de la joven.

– Seguramente esa envidia es real – 2001 sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó – Se te cayó cuando nos servimos el té – Hizo una pausa mientras su compañero miraba el contenido de la hoja – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello… – Su voz se volvió melancólica a medida que hablaba –

– Vaya… había olvidado esto… – Su voz perdía volumen a cada palabra – Incluso perdí la noción del tiempo… –

– Hemos madurado mucho –

– ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó mientras observaba el ridículo que hacían 2626 y 4989 –

– Bueno, puedo asegurar que tú sí, eres quién más ha cambiado… – Sin estar muy tranquilo con la respuesta, regresó nuevamente la mirada hacia su té –

– Me pregunto si ella estaría orgullosa de cómo hemos crecido – Su semblante se tornó melancólico. 2001, quién también observaba a sus compañeros compartir con las eritrocitos, pensó en responder la duda de quién estaba a su lado. Pero al voltear su mirada para verlo, decidió que no. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente del leucocito en esos momentos.

 **No quería arriesgarme y publicar todo en un solo capítulo, y tampoco tengo la seguridad sobre que tanto se extenderá esta historia.**

 **Quería aclarar que actualmente tengo poco tiempo, supe del manga por el anime, y desde entonces he leído la historia y he buscado información al respecto ya que me gusta que las historias no sufran un quiebre grande respecto a la historia original.**

 **El punto de esto es que involucraré a una leucocito (me inspiré un poco en BLACK), no sé cómo lo tomarán algunos lectores y por eso espero que me entiendan un poco. Me dediqué a buscar una razón de porqué solo aparecen leucocitos (masculinos) en el manga original, pero no encontré información al respecto, y por lo mismo no creí que se vería mal introducir a este OC.**

 **Esa es la razón de porqué preferí comenzar con un prólogo, quiero saber sus opiniones, y de todas formas la historia es adaptable en cuanto al rol de este OC.**

 **Por ahora es sólo eso, estaré atenta a sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso. Ocurrieron muchas cosas dentro de este tiempo, entre que perdí el cuaderno donde llevaba escrito el avance (soy un poco arcaica para escribir mis historias ;-;), y desánimos que he cargado los últimos días.**

 **Peeeeero, ¡Logré terminar!**

 **Principalmente me costó, porque entre que dejaba de escribir hasta que se me ocurría algo para continuar, pasaba mucho tiempo, y me costaba retomar el hilo de la historia. Esta terminado este capítulo, pero no estoy conforme con el resultado**

 **Sin más, las dejo con el capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: El manga de Hataraku Saibou/Cells at work! Pertenece a Akane Shimizu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Quién es este chico? – Podía escuchar una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguramente se trataba de otra macrófaga. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían citado a la oficina por mala conducta, probablemente lo envíen a ayudar en la limpieza de los salones o algo parecido –

– No sé qué hacer con él, tiene conflicto con los demás chicos de la clase… No quiero enviarlo a la escuela del Timo en castigo – Hubo un momento de silencio detrás de la puerta y, aquel niño sentado en la silla a la espera de que su profesor regresara, estaba asustado. Había escuchado algo sobre el proceso educativo de los Timocitos, definitivamente no quería terminar en ese lugar –

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado de parte de su maestro –

– Solo habla con él, por favor… estoy seguro de que te escuchará – Cada segundo de silencio que pasaba, parecía una eternidad. Ese Metamielocito rogaba porque la Macrófaga aceptara, era capaz de pedir disculpas públicas con tal de no irse con los Timocitos –

– Está bien – Respondió después de soltar un suspiro – Pero no prometo nada – Al escuchar esa respuesta, el niño al otro lado de la puerta se prometió mentalmente mejorar su comportamiento –

– 2048… – Mientras el pequeño regulaba su respiración; después de ese momento de tensión; su maestro ingresó a la oficina junto a la mujer, quién para su sorpresa, no era una macrófaga – Ella se hará cargo de ti hoy, durante tu horario de castigo – El menor no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero era una Neutrófilo. Llevaba el cabello alborotado hasta los hombros, y era una cabeza más baja que su profesor –

– Mucho gusto – Saludó ella. El chico, aún confundido, solo hizo un gesto de cabeza para responder –

Después de eso, la Leucocito salió junto al muchacho de la oficina, y en silencio caminaron sin rumbo alguno por la médula ósea

– Disculpe… – se encontraban sentados en una banca, mirando a los Mielocitos y Eritroblastos jugar – ¿Quién es usted? – Estaba curioso por saber desde que entró a la oficina, ya que por alguna extraña razón no llevaba la gorra con el pin que indicaba su código –

– Antes, quiero saber de ti – Le respondió rápidamente, ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos, llevaba una postura seria – Me dijo que te volviste un chico problema desde que eres un Metamielocito, antes eras muy bueno… ¿Qué ocurrió? – A medida que la escuchaba, no era capaz de sostener la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos terminó mirando hacia el suelo, resguardándose con la visera de su gorra –

– Desde que era mielocito, he admirado mucho a un Neutrófilo. Nunca lo he visto, pero siempre he escuchado a los maestros hablar de él – Relataba con emoción –

– ¿De quién hablan? – Ante la pregunta el chico la miró sorprendido – Hey! Sólo pregunto porque puede tratarse de cualquier Neutrófilo si lo cuentas de esa manera – Con más calma, centró su mirada en los mielocitos que jugaban en frente de ellos –

– El Neutrófilo U-1083 – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Es uno de los mejores, es muy rápido al hacer su trabajo, al buscar antígenos. Incluso dicen que es un buen líder de escuadrón – Sus ojos brillaban a cada palabra que decía – Él ha sido mi inspiración todo este tiempo, pero… – Su semblante cambió, de una sonrisa y viva mirada, a una lleno de dolor –

– ¿Pero? – Volvió a bajar la mirada, y con una mano cubría su rostro –

– Después de crecer, cuando era Mielocito, mis compañeros comenzaron a molestarme. Decían que era algo infantil, y que no me serviría para ser Neutrófilo a futuro –

– Fue entonces, que en defensa propia te volviste violento… – Al escucharla, regresó su mirada hacia ella – ¿No es cierto? – No entendía como ella era capaz de comprenderlo – ¿Acerté? – El chico seguía mirándola sin responder –

– Ah… perdón… – Reaccionó después de unos segundos – Es que… no entiendo… como… –

– ¿Crees que a mí me hicieron fácil la estadía en la médula ósea? – Su voz se quebró levemente –

Después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, siguieron paseando por el edificio recordando algunos buenos eventos durante su fase de mielocitos.

Paralelamente, el joven 2048 analizaba mentalmente lo ocurrido en el jardín, se sentía un idiota. Aquella Neutrófilo había pasado probablemente por situaciones igual de difíciles que él; por no querer pensar que podrían haber sido peores; y a pesar de eso llegó lejos, pero él se había resignado hace tiempo a salir de ese lugar.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – El Metamielocito la miró extrañado, nuevamente preguntas sin contexto – Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, poder ser un Neutrófilo y salir de la médula con este grupo –

– ¿Es posible? – Detuvo su caminar, quedando algunos pasos detrás de la albina – He cometido muchos errores… ¿En verdad estoy a tiempo? – La mayor se detuvo un poco más adelante, con mirada serena observaba al joven, podía sentir su temor, su inseguridad. Le recordaba a ella misma en aquella etapa –

– Hakkeykyu-chan! – Una macrófaga llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo, captando la atención de las dos células blancas –

– Macrófaga-san – Saludó la chica –

– Hakkekyu-chan, olvidaste esto en mi oficina – La Leucocito mayor le entregó una gorra blanca –

– ¿Qué? – Se tocó la cabeza un momento – ¿De verdad no la llevaba puesta todo este rato? – El más joven pudo notar un pequeño rubor en su sempai – Que vergüenza… –

– No has cambiado… – Comentó la maestra con su sonrisa característica – Bueno, ya debo volver… Nos vemos en otra ocasión –

– Hasta luego Macrófaga-san – Tras irse la maestra, el joven miraba sorprendido a la mayor –

– ¿De verdad olvidó su gorra? – Hasta antes de lo sucedido, daba por seguro que era alguien muy seria y responsable –

– Usualmente no ocurre esto – De espaldas al menor, y con mucha calma se colocaba su gorra – Pero en ocasiones soy muy olvidadiza – Tras acomodar correctamente el accesorio de su uniforme, volteó para ver a su acompañante –

– ¿Puede un Neutrófilo ser así? – Le parecía algo difícil de creer, un glóbulo blanco con esa personalidad –

– Yo creo que sí, por algo tus maestros hablan tanto de mí – En un comienzo no entendió a qué se refería. pero el brillo del pin que llevaba en su gorra captó su atención, entregándole la respuesta inmediatamente –

– 1083! Aquí estás, 2048 debe volver a los dormitorios – El profesor se acercaba a ellos desde el fondo del pasillo – ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – La Leucocito se veía tranquila, mientras que un paralizado chico de cabello lacio repetía constantemente el código que quién tenía en frente –

– Si lo supiera ya habría hecho algo – Le respondió algo preocupada –

– ¿Ah? – El responsable de los Metamielocitos miraba atentamente a su compañera – ¿En qué momento te colocaste la gorra? –

– ¿Esto? – Indicó el objeto – Recién… –

– ¿Y acaso te habías presentado formalmente a 2048 antes de colocarte la gorra? – La chica miró nerviosa a su colega, no quería responder – 1083… –

– ¡Yo solo quería darle una sorpresa, no creí que reaccionaría así! – Habló rápidamente y con el rostro completamente rojo, estaba nerviosa –

– O –

Después de ese día, 2048 mejoró su conducta. Evitaba los conflictos y, cuando lo provocaban optaban por alejarse a pesar de las burlas. Si bien no había vuelto a meterse en problemas, seguía castigado por el último enfrentamiento. Generalmente ayudaba a las Macrófagas después de las lecciones, en otras ocasiones estaba sólo limpiando las oficinas de los profesores Neutrófilos.

Aún no podía creer que había conocido al glóbulo blanco que más admiraba. Claramente no era exacto a lo que había escuchado, partiendo porque era una mujer. Era distraída, pero se veía muy amable, y sobre todo, tenían algo en común.

– ¿En qué piensas que estás tan rojo como un eritrocito? – Al escuchar a su profesor, el menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda –

– Se-sensei! – A causa de los nervios, dejó caer varios libros del estante que estaba ordenando –

– Tienes visitas – Le habló con una poco habitual sonrisa en el rostro –

Tras ordenar unos libros más, salió de la oficina, en donde 1083 lo esperaba

– Hola – Parecía nerviosa, pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro –

– Ho-hola – Podía sentirse la incomodidad –

– Yo… quería disculparme por lo de la última vez. Estuviste en estado de shock y no pude despedirme – Estaba muy nerviosa mientras hablaba – En realidad, quería disculparme por no presentarme antes… Lo iba a hacer apenas te vi, pero soy un poco distraída y lo olvidé… Y, además, cuando conozco a alguien nuevo me coloco muy nerviosa… – El chico quería hablar, peor la neutrófilo hablaba muy rápido y comenzó a balbucear –

– Se-SENPAI! – Odiaba gritar, pero era necesario hacerlo si quería captar su atención de la chica –

– ¿Si? – Estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza –

– ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? –

Después de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a una sala totalmente vacía. Ningún mueble, y totalmente pintada de negro. Contaba con dos grandes ventanas en la pared norte, mientras que los muros este y oeste eran decorados por variadas armas.

– Nunca había visto esta sala – Mencionó el chico al entrar –

– Aún no entras a una etapa de tener que utilizarla – Le habló mientras se dirigía a uno de los costados – Pero ya que vienes conmigo, no hay problema –

– ¿Para qué es todo esto? –

– Pronto lo sabrás – Sonreía demasiado, y el chico sospechaba que algo ocurría con su superior –

– ¿Y está bien que estés acá, mientras tus compañeros trabajan? – Ella asintió tranquilamente, antes de voltear a ver las armas –

– Actualmente este cuerpo se encuentra bien en sus defensas, por lo que tengo algo de tiempo libre – El chico escuchaba atentamente, sin moverse del centro – Espero que no te moleste entrenar conmigo, no puedo estar tranquila por mucho tiempo – Desde uno de los costados de la sala le entrega un arma de madera – Aún no puedes usar armas reales, pero esta tiene el mismo peso que una navaja real –

– ¿Segura que no habrá problema? – El chico estaba intranquilo –

– Tu maestro sabe, además, a causa de los castigos has perdido los entrenamientos de la tarde –

Antes de que el metamielocito pudiera decir algo, la neutrófilo comenzó a atacar. El menos, con algo de dificultad lograba defenderse, eran ataques constantes y rápidos, con un patrón simple: derecha, izquierda, derecha y frente; pero la velocidad le impedía hacer algo. Sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Agradecía que ella usara igualmente un arma de madera, de lo contrario los golpes que ya había comenzado a recibir serían heridas graves.

2048 seguía defendiendo, la mayor estaba sorprendida por la resistencia del chico – _Es muy bueno para su nivel_ – Pensaba. Fue ese momento de distracción el que el joven aprovechó para desarmar a su contrincante, la navaja voló hacia uno de los costados, mientras el apuntaba con la suya hacia el cuello de ella. Todo parecía terminar, pero la mujer en un movimiento rápido lo dejó en el suelo haciendo una llave en su cuello.

– Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente –

– Me rindo! – Gritó rápidamente –

El movimiento en el cuerpo humano se mantenía constante, no se podía percibir el paso del tiempo. En aquel cuarto, ambos leucocitos se encontraban en el suelo agotados, uno más que la otra.

– Nunca había hecho esto – El menor miraba un punto fijo del techo, habían pasado unos minutos desde el último combate –

– Mejoraste rápidamente, tienes un buen aprendizaje físico – Habló después de unos minutos la mayor –

– ¿De verdad? – Tras la pregunta, pasaron varios minutos sin recibir respuesta – Mañana… ¿mañana vendrás? – En un comienzo no quería admitirlo, pero recibir su visita le agradaba –

– 2048… – Su tono de voz era serio, nunca la había oído hablar así – A partir de mañana no podré visitarte – En un comienzo, esas palabras le habían caído como agua fría, pero rápidamente comprendió que significaba algo –

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Intentando no mostrarse afectado por sus palabras, desvió su mirada desde el techo hacia ella, quién estaba a pocos metros de él –

– Pronto comenzará la última etapa de su formación – La mayor, quién igualmente miraba hacia el techo, giró su vista hasta encontrarse con la de él, luego de unos segundos en que ambas miradas se encontraron, ella se sentó cortando el contacto – Prométeme algo – El menor la seguía con la mirada, sin comprender mucho sobre que ocurría con su sempai – Yo no podré entrar a la médula ósea roja hasta que su especialización termine… – Hizo una pausa – Así que, la próxima vez que nos veamos… el encuentro será entre colegas, ¿Te parece? – El menor sostuvo su mirada unos segundos más, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta detenerse frente a 1083 –

– Es una promesa – Extendió su mano – Cuando nos volvamos a ver seré un Neutrófilo, y seré el mejor de mi promoción –

 **\- O -**

Era un nuevo día en la médula ósea roja, muchos neutrófilos se encontraban reunidos, algunos saludaban a las macrófagas que atendían de maestras en el lugar, recordando momentos de su etapa formativa. Otros aprovechaban también de compartir con los neutrófilos que trabajaban ahí. ¿El motivo de la reunión? La graduación de un nuevo grupo de neutrófilos que pronto serían designados a diferentes escuadrones.

– ¿Puedes volver a repetir por qué estamos aquí? – El neutrófilo U-2001 se mostraba molesto por encontrarse en ese lugar –

– Uno de los graduados trabajará con nosotros, debemos recibirlo aquí – Respondió con falsa calma la mujer –

– ¿Y por qué estás tan ansiosa? – U-1146 preguntó desde su espalda, asustándola un poco –

– ¿Será que conoces al novato? – Atacó rápidamente 2001 con algo de humor. La chica no sabía que responder –

– Ehh… – 1146 pasó al frente de ella, presionándola aún más a responder – Honestamente… no sé quién es – Hizo una pausa mientras los otros dos seguían mirándola en silencio – Pero… –

– ¿Pero? – Cuestionaron al unísono –

– Hay un Metamielocito que conocí hace algún tiempo, me pregunto si se habrá graduado – Los dos leucocitos se quedaron en silencio –

– Típico de ti – 1146 le sonrió, ella podía llegar a ser una sangre fría cuando de bacterias y defender el cuerpo se trataba. Pero si los involucrados eran sus iguales, era una sempai muy preocupada –

– ¡1083! – El maestro de los metamielocitos se acerca al grupo junto a un recién graduado –

– Buenas – Saludó 2001, seguido por los otros dos –

– Antes de que me preguntes algo – Interrumpió el profesor a la chica, quién se veía ansiosa por saber algo sobre el menor – Quiero presentarte al novato, resultó ser el mejor de la promoción a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que me generó en el pasado –

– Ah… ¿Si? – La chica miraba al novato con duda, se le hacía conocido, pero no estaba segura –

– ¿No lo reconoces? – El maestro se veía desconcertado, mientras que el novato comenzó a reír ante el comentario –

– Sin… saber mucho de lo que ocurre… creo que comprendí lo que quiso decir ese hombre… – 2001 miraba desde lejos la situación junto a su otro compañero – ¿Qué opinas 1146? –

– Ser así de despistada es algo único de 1083, de lo contrario no sería ella –

– ¿Pueden explicarme? – Preguntó después de un rato un tanto molesta. El graduado se calmó luego de unos segundos –

– Disculpa, sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero fue inevitable – El chico extendió su mano ante la joven – Mucho gusto, soy el neutrófilo U-2048… Colega… – Tras la presentación, la mayor lo miraba claramente sorprendida. Ella estaba sabía que el metamielocito que una vez conoció aún no terminaba de crecer, pero el cambio era muy notorio.

Si en algún momento del pasado ella era quién miraba hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada, ahora era él quien realizaba esa acción, y con una notoria diferencia de una cabeza y más. Su mirada, ya no era la de un niño, con esos ojos grandes y resplandecientes de sueño, ahora eran más pequeños, y con brillo que atraía por lo misterioso. Su voz, definitivamente ese era el principal cambio, un tono bajo pero elegante. ¿Dónde quedó el metamielocito que una vez conoció? Eso no lo sabía, pero algo estaba claro, y era que ese neutrófilo novato la estaba colocando extrañamente nerviosa desde el primer momento que lo vio, y eso no le gustaba.

– Soy 1083, la líder del escuadrón. Mucho gusto, colega – Respondió el saludo tras estrechar su mano con el nuevo –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora que terminaron ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **No me odien, me costó continuar ;-; Soy una estudiante con mucho estrés T-T**

 **Debí pedir disculpas al comienzo, pero ante posibles errores gramaticales/ortografía/otros, perdón.**

 **Quiero agradecer los mensajes dejados en el prólogo, estaba con mucho miedo por mi idea loca, pero gracias a sus comentarios me animé y pude seguir, con dificultad, pero por lo menos ya subí esta primera parte.**

 **Respecto al mensaje que habla sobre mi otra historia (de Boku no Hero Academia), lo he pausado debido a que perdí el hilo de la historia, he intentado retomarlo, pero no he logrado concretar nada aún, aparte de que también perdí esa biblia (mi cuadernillo de apuntes para la historia), si, soy un poco despistada u.u**

 **Para ir finalizando, quiero dejar claro que posiblemente este mes no vuelva a actualizar, comienzan mis trabajos finales y exámenes de cierre semestral, por lo que creo que no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir. Como siempre, haré un esfuerzo para ir avanzando, pero probablemente no suba otro capítulo hasta la quincena de diciembre.**


End file.
